Community Central
M'eet the Adams family' young James: Then I didn't choose that one because it was gonna give me pimples, so I choosed another scary one because, for all those years that I went for Halloween, I wasn't scary at all. I love baseball. It's my destiny to play that game. I don't really care about winning. Well, like, now I do 'cause, like, we've lost every game. I've gotten tired of it. I'm working, like, so hard. All the balls are getting thrown to me. I'm trying to catch, like, every one. All of the people in the outfield are all looking around and... Come on! Let's play some baseball, okay? Not the lazy game. They're here. Nate? Nate? HHHHHHHHHHHHHOOONNNKKKKK Nate Adams: Goob! Hey, I did it, Goob! I finished it! They are gonna love this! James: Nothing says "adopt me" like a weird invention! Mildred: Lewis, the Harringtons are here! Nate: Way ahead of you, Mildred Mildred: Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Remember, sit up straight. Look them in the eye. Smile. Let's fix your... Nate: Mildred. All right, all right, all right, all right. Go show them how special you are. Oh, I hope this is it. I hope he gets adopted. You and me both, chief. I mean, there's so many things in the world that can be improved. Just think of it. Moving sidewalks, flying cars. The possibilities are endless. Flying cars? Yeah, that's a good one. All it takes is some imagination and a little science, and we can make the world a better place. Well, these are all interesting ideas. So, what's your favourite sport? - Well, does inventing count as a sport? - Actually... 'Cause I think I hit a home run with this one! - What is that? - First, a question. What's the number one problem that you face when you make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? - Lewis, I don't think we... - Portion control. Too much peanut butter sticks to the roof of your mouth, takes forever to chew. Too much jelly squishes out the sides and makes your hands all sticky. Well, I propose that the perfect P.B. and J. is within mankind's grasp, and I've built this machine to achieve it. For this demonstration, I'll use regular bread. Honey, it's okay. As you can see, toasting is an option. We don't usually eat peanut butter. Lewis, this is really not necessary. It's jammed! Lewis, please, don't! What's happening? Mr Harrington has a peanut allergy! I'm sorry! Here let me help you get that off! Stand back! - Is he gonna be okay? - Breathe. Breathe. I'm so sorry! I didn't know! It was really nice to meet you. We're gonna need some time to think about it. Hi, folks. Everything all... What happened? Miss Duffy, that boy is definitely not right for us. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm so sorry about this. If you would just... - I made some lunch. - Not hungry. Poor Mr Harrington. - I killed him? - No. No! No, you didn't kill him. I called. He's perfectly fine. I was just gonna say that it's... It's too bad he didn't get to try a sandwich from that wonderful invention of yours. - Yeah, real wonderful. - It's not you. We just haven't found the right couple yet. One hundred twenty-four. What? That's how many adoption interviews I've had, 124. Oh, Lewis, come on, now. You're exaggerating just to make your point. Plus, I'm gonna be 13 next year, and you know how hard it is for a teenager to get adopted. I have no future. No one wants me. That's not true, Lewis! My own mother didn't even want me. Now, stop it. You do not know that. Then why'd she give me up? She may not have been able to take care of you. Did you ever think of that? I am sure that she was only thinking about what was best for you.